


I Have Questions

by ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just complete fluff, no one's dead, not even Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine/pseuds/ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine
Summary: Misty begins to question her sexuality and decides the best person to help her figure things out is Cordelia, though the conversation eventually brings much more to light than expected.





	I Have Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Lets just pretend nobody died/everyone was resurrected after the Seven Wonders for the sake of it? :P

"I think there's somethin' wrong with me, Miss Cordelia."  
  
Misty spoke up suddenly as the two women lay on a picnic blanket late that night, in the middle of the academy's sprawling backyard. The late night picnics had become a weekly occurrence during that spring and summer for the two close friends, something for just the two of them to catch up and talk alone about their lives amongst the hustle and the drama of the other young women who lived alongside them. Wine or spirits were usually involved, along with a seemingly endless array of snacks and quiet conversations. They'd been silent now for a few long minutes, eating and gazing at each other mindlessly, or up at the late night sky and all the stars.  
  
Cordelia had nearly choked on a grape when she registered Misty's words, wondering where on earth she could have gotten the idea that she was anything less than amazing and perfect. She sat them both up slowly, her arm draped lightly across Misty's back.  
  
"Misty... What... Why, sweetheart? Are you sick? Did Madison or one of the other students put an idea in your head? Did they say something to you? Cause I swear..." Cordelia trailed off then, leaning forward to tuck a long strand of golden curls behind a suddenly shy Misty's ear. She shook her head at the words, smiling in a somehow sad, thoughtful way. "What, love?"  
  
"'T wasn't Maddi who said anythin', wasn't nobody else... Just me doin' some thinkin'. All the other girls here, they're all younger than me an' have all already had So much _experience_... With boys, I mean? Madison, Zoe has Kyle, and Nan has Luke now... An' I just feel kinda... Stupid, I guess? For bein' so behind on all this. But it's like no matter what I do, I can't feel _anything_ for any man, not even the famous ones in all'a Zoe's lovey dovey movies she makes us watch every Friday. I've _tried_ , Delia, but they just don't make me feel a thing. What if... What if I'm broken, Miss Cordelia? What if I'm just meant to be alone? It's not like I can't feel _anything_ , I know what happy an' sad an' loneliness an' all that feels like... It's just whatever love, or a crush or whatever they call it these days is supposed to feel like, I ain't ever felt. Not even thinkin' that Ryan whoever actor guy is nice lookin'. 'M sure he's a very nice guy, an' he's a good actor. But there's just... Nothin' there." Misty shrugged as she finished her little rant, her voice strained. Cordelia had never thought of headstrong, independent Misty as someone who would place love high on her list of priorities, but this was evidently really upsetting her.  
  
"Oh, darling..." Cordelia sighed sympathetically at the words, leaning in to wrap Misty up in a comforting embrace, letting one hand pet wild gold waves soothingly. "You're not stupid or broken, Misty. What are you, all of twenty four? That's not as out of the ordinary as you think it is, you don't have to feel ashamed for not finding your person yet! The right guy or girl will come along, you'll find them! And you're right, Ryan Gosling is a good actor, but _definitely_ overrated."  
  
"Mm..." Misty grinned softly at Cordelia's repetitive, gentle movements, shifting just slightly to curl herself up into Cordelia's side. Slowly so she didn't stop her motion, Misty laid her head against Cordelia's chest, a soft hum of contentment leaving her lips as she thought over and over about the older woman's words.  
  
"Guy... _Or_ girl? That... Would be okay?" Misty started slowly, the words tentatively slipping off her tongue. "Me an' a girl... I guess I ain't ever really thought about that before. Mama an' daddy always talked about a man an' a woman when I was growin' up, that I was gonna grow up an' find a husband. Is that... A woman and a woman... Y'know, common?" She stared off into space as the thought penetrated every corner of her mind, and Cordelia could only smile as she felt a faint heat spread across her chest where Misty laid, seeing the side of her face that was exposed turn as red as the wine they'd been drinking. She was _blushing_.  
  
"It definitely is," She murmured sweetly, giving the red-faced girl in her arms a reassuring squeeze, "In today's society it is, anyway. Just because you haven't found a man you like doesn't mean you're broken. You could be gay, or bisexual, and that wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary, lots of people are! Including... including me."  
  
Misty noticed Cordelia's voice started to shake as she made the confession, shifting just slightly to look up at the woman who held her and brought her hands up just slightly to rest over both of Cordelia's arms, drawing soft, soothing patterns with her thumbs across smooth freckled skin.  
  
"You, Cordelia? But you and Ha---"  
  
"Please don't say his name." Cordelia interrupted and smiled wistfully, while Misty apologized instantly for upsetting her friend. "It's okay, sweetheart. And yes, me. I don't really like the labels, I don't like putting myself into boxes. You don't have to choose one either, if you don't wish to. But if I _had_ to choose one, I would call it bisexual. Because I've been with both men and women in my life, and I can see myself with either in the future." Misty nodded at her explanation, happy that she didn't have to ask what the other word meant before Cordelia explained it to her.  
  
"So I don't have to be _any_ of those words? Hm... Bisexual... I like the way that sounds, just not caring and lovin' who I wanna love. But..." She trailed off then, straightening up just slightly and allowing one of her hands to drop off of Cordelia's arm completely, the other sliding down and taking Cordelia's in her own.  
  
"Have you ever felt anything different for a woman, Misty?" She asked gently, not wanting to scare or overwhelm Misty as she finished the thought for her.  
  
"I... I don't know, Delia," Misty sighed, "I never thought that was a thing I _could_ feel. I... Maybe? I'm not sure..."  
  
She thought back to every interaction she'd ever had with a woman that stuck out in her mind, desperately reaching through the memories to find any indication that it was different in some way, if her heart had sped up or if the pit of her stomach knotted when a woman had spoken to her. Only a handful of instances flashed before her, the memories all starring the same woman.  
  
"I... I think so, Miss Cordelia..." She spoke up shyly after the memories dissipated, moving her gaze from Cordelia's face to the picnic blanket below them as her heart started to race, praying that she hadn't become clairvoyant yet; that she couldn't hear the thoughts that had just appeared in her mind. "I think I have, but... I don't know!" Misty laughed frustratedly then, groaning.  
  
Cordelia took that time to fix their position again, pressing a reassuring little kiss to her friend's wild curls as she shifted just a little closer to the younger woman, picking up Misty's hand with the one she had dropped just moments before and squeezing it lightly.  
  
"It's okay, sweetheart!" Cordelia reassured, "Would it help if you told me who it was? Explained her to me? Explained the way you've felt around her? I might be able to help you figure out what it is you feel for her, if that's okay? You can talk to me about anything in the world, you know that."  
  
"I know I can," Misty responded, her heart speeding up just slightly at the thought. "I'm just..."  
  
_I'm just afraid you'll see right through me the second I start talkin'. I'm just scared that if you do figure it out, you won't feel the same an' I'll lose you forever._  
  
"You can trust me, Mist. I won't tell anyone, if it's someone we know I promise I won't tell her. I'm not going to judge you. Your secrets are always safe with me."  
  
"I... I guess I can tell ya about her..." Misty started, trying to figure out what she could say without giving away who she was talking about. "Well, she's real pretty... Gorgeous, actually. She's gotta be the most beautiful woman I ever did see. She's been nice to me from the minute I met her, and I've never had that before. Not unless somebody wants somethin' from me, wants to take advantage of my power... but she's never asked me once for any favours or to use my magic for her own gain. She's so kind, but strong an' powerful... the kinda woman Zoe would call a 'badass bitch', or whatever it is she says. She's a protector, she'd do anythin' for the people she loves but won't take no shit from nobody. For some reason people loved to rag on her an' give her shit... She's always provin' em wrong, though. And she takes me seriously, wants to listen to what I have to say an' never writes me off as a dumb swamp rat. I... _Damn it_..."  
  
"What is it, darling?" Cordelia murmured softly as her friend trailed off, looking frustrated with herself and emitting a soft, annoyed huff of breath.  
  
"Delia..." Misty only whimpered, and the Supreme could see tears filling those precious turquoise eyes. "I think... I think I _am_ in love. With her."  
  
"Oh, Misty!" Cordelia encouraged, bringing Misty into another warm, tight hug, "I told you that you weren't broken, darling. It just took a little searching for the right answers, that's all. Hey, shhh... It's alright, you're okay. You don't need to be upset, darling, this is a good thing! Why are you crying, sweetheart? Talk to me, Misty?" She was pleading now, desperate to understand why the revelation was hurting her precious Misty.  
  
"'M _scared_ , Delia..." She cried, burying her face in Cordelia's shoulder to avoid the burn of her questioning gaze. "She can't know... If I tell her, it'll ruin everythin'! She'll hate me, I just know it. I can't lose her, Delia... She saved me. I didn't know all this time what it was I felt for her, I thought what I was feelin' was just me respecting her so much but I'm so in love with her, I realize that now... An' if she ever figures it out, I just don't know what I'll do..." The tears came steadily then, sobbing her heart out into the shoulder of the woman she secretly loved.  
  
"Shhh, shhh..." Cordelia soothed, "It's okay, you're okay, Misty... You don't have to be scared, darling. She won't hate you! Why would you think she'd hate you, sweetheart? You're so sweet, and loving and wonderful, nobody could ever hate you for falling for them! Anyone would be lucky to have you fall in love with them, Misty Day. So... You don't have to tell me, but may I ask who it is, sweetheart? If they know about your power, it must be a witch? I know Zoe and Madison have both used your powers for themselves, so it can't be them... It doesn't sound like Queenie, or Nan, because you said this woman saved you... Oh, Misty... Are you in love with Stevie?"  
  
She said it as thought it were the most legitimate thing in the world, for Misty to have developed real feelings for the legendary White Witch, who she'd spent half of her life listening to and idolizing despite having only met in person a single time.  
  
"Oh no, Miss Cordelia..." Misty laughed softly, lips curling ever so slightly, "I adore Stevie, she's amazin' an' my hero but I could never, not like that. I respect her too much. I... I can't say who..."  
  
Misty may have said more after that, but it fell on deaf ears as Cordelia thought about everything she'd said and was saying. A witch who had saved her, a powerful witch who took her seriously...  
  
_Holy shit._  
  
_But she said plenty of things I'm not... Maybe I should ask, just in case..._  
  
"Misty?"  
  
"Yeah, Delia?" Cordelia could hear Misty's voice shake as she addressed her, her eyes flitting anxiously from Cordelia's own, to her lips, to the blanket beneath them and back again.  
  
"I was just curious... Do you really think I'm beautiful?"  
  
Misty froze.  
  
"Cordelia... I... I mean, of course ya are! But how... Did ya... Did ya read my thoughts? Are ya clairvoyant now?! I told ya I couldn't say who it was, I wasn't ready to say who it was... So ya read my mind instead?! How could you... How _dare_ you?!" Her gaze dropped again, and pulling away abruptly Misty stood and moved quickly from their spot to further down the yard, as fast as she could without running. Misty wished she was better at transmutation in that moment, wanting to get as far away from Cordelia as she possibly could. She thought Cordelia had betrayed her privacy by reading her mind, that she'd figured out the answers with magic.  
  
"Misty! Darling, no..." She sighed, getting up to chase Misty on foot and placing a comforting, heavy hand to her shoulder when she finally caught up, to keep her from moving any further away. "Misty please... I wouldn't do that to you, I couldn't betray your trust like that. I just guessed, sweetheart... Process of elimination. You and I are the closest in age, and I think I'm the only person who has been here since you came who hasn't used your magic for myself. I was the one who offered you protection that night... You're not the best at subtleties, darling. Those were some pretty specific instances you mentioned." Cordelia shifted then to hug Misty from behind, her arms winding comfortably around her slim waist as she rested her head on the her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Misty. Clairvoyancy has never been one of my strong points, anyway. I'm nowhere close to having it mastered!"  
  
"Ya promise?" Misty sniffled, still scared to turn to look at Cordelia.  
  
"I swear it. I would never even dream of betraying your privacy, Misty. I wouldn't dare. So you... I was right? You really are in love with me?" Cordelia silently urged Misty to turn around so they could have this conversation face to face, she couldn't bear for the confession to slip out when Misty wasn't even looking at her.  
  
She got her wish, and with a final breath to steady herself Misty turned back slowly, still avoiding her gaze as Cordelia's arms tightened slightly around her, pulling her closer.  
  
"Ya were. Of course I'm in love with ya, Delia. How could I not be? You're fascinating, smart, talented..." Misty finally, shyly looked up again to rest her gaze on the older woman's face, her hands moving to cradle soft skin and angel-sculpted cheekbones in her hands.  
  
"You're gorgeous, sweet, thoughtful, an' so strong. You're intimidating in the best damn way. Ya scare the shit outta me sometimes, when we're in front of the students or the council an' ya go all Miss Supreme on them... But then five minutes later we'll be alone out here drinkin' wine or whiskey an' talkin' shit, an' you'll be so warm and softspoken and gentle with me... You don't let anybody give you shit no more, but ya heart's so big and open despite everythin' you been through. An' I just hope an' pray every day that just maybe that big ol' heart has a place for me, that maybe I could give ya what you've deserved to feel all these years, if ya'd let me...?"  
  
Finally the two women met eyes, and Misty's breath caught when she saw Cordelia's gorgeous amber eyes glistening with unshed tears as they held each other close, waiting for the right words to come.  
  
"Oh, Delia... It's okay, please don't cry! Please? I'm sorry... I shouldn'ta sprung all this on ya like that... If you're not sure about this, ya don't have to answer right now, I can wait... An' you don't have to be afraid of rejectin' me, I won't see ya any differently or treat ya any differently if you feel like it ain't right for us to---"  
  
She didn't get to finish her sentence, her words silenced by soft, warm, full lips pressing against her own, in what Misty was certain had to be the most incredible, life altering, inexplicably romantic and passionate kiss that had ever been shared between two people.  
  
"Misty, hush..." Cordelia's voice was playful and husky between kisses as she pulled Misty impossibly close against her body, making her moan into her mouth, "Just hush and kiss me."  
  
"Whatcha think I'm doin' right now, gorgeous?" Misty smirked, her accent grown thicker with lust. Bravely allowing her hands to roam from Cordelia's neck, down her back to much, _much_ lower, Misty made a daring move and squeezed soft curves playfully as she drew Cordelia nearer to her. It earned her a low growl against her lips, igniting an unexpected fire in the pit of her stomach. Slowly she decided it was time to pull away, her pulse pumping in her ears as it became harder to breathe when their makeout deepened. "Fuck... You are amazin', Cordelia Goode... An' damn sexy, too. Lord, that was some kiss..." Misty smiled shyly then, her fingertips ghosting over her lips in disbelief as Cordelia moved to hug her new flame warmly, just wanting to continue making her feel loved and adored the way Misty deserved.  
  
"Oh my God, you are so precious. Was that... Was that your first kiss, Mist?" Cordelia asked softly, pressing a round of adoring, gentle kisses to her forehead and temples as she caught her breath. Misty simply smiled at the gesture, responding with a trail of little pecks to that expanse of warm skin between Cordelia's neck and shoulder that always flushed when she was embarrassed or shy, and snuggling up to her new love adorably.  
  
"Sure was... Was it okay?"  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Cordelia laughed, still breathless as she felt Misty's delicate kisses trail over her shoulder and back up again, "More than okay, darling... You sure are daring, aren't you?"  
  
The words were said playfully, teasing her for her mindblowing confidence, and although Misty knew that still she backed up, afraid she had taken things just a step too far.  
  
"Sorry, sorry... I should slow down, shouldn't I. I just... I ain't ever felt like that before, Delia, and all that just felt so _right_. An' then those sounds you made... Jesus _Christ_..." Ivory skin went up in flames at the memory of the noise she had conjured from the usually subdued Cordelia, pressing her thighs together gently at the heat that sparked between them.  
  
Cordelia only smiled at her new love, eyes lust-filled and darkened to almost black as she leaned in to cup a blushing cheek in her hand, taking a kiss-bruised bottom lip between her own in yet another deep, warm kiss and nipping there softly.  
  
"Only if you want to take it slow, sweetheart," She smirked, her voice low and sultry and her lips barely touching Misty's, "It's okay, you can do whatever you like with me. As long as it makes you feel good--- Oh!"  
  
A squeal-turned-laugh left her as Misty boldly pulled her down to the ground with a lip-biting smirk on her angelic face, now straddling the older woman and laying her back onto the grass, kissing her wildly once again amidst breathless giggles and quiet, lust-triggered noises. She loved it when she could make Cordelia smile like that.  
  
Things continued that way steadily for a few minutes, only slowing when the ground became too uncomfortable to continue to lay on, and it was then Cordelia knew exactly where their night was headed.  
  
"Mist, should we... Let's take this inside, baby. Up to my room...? It'll be... A lot more comfortable..." She whispered to the woman on top of her, who was still distracted kissing and lightly nipping trails along every exposed inch of Cordelia that she could, unable to get enough of the beautiful woman she'd adored for so long.  
  
Misty only nodded, unable to break lips away from skin, and when she pulled back next they were inside the house and laid back comfortably in Cordelia's bed. The intensity of the situation finally seemed to dawn on her then, and she hesitated only slightly when Cordelia pulled her back in for more passionate kisses.  
  
"D-Delia, wait..." Misty breathed, as the woman beneath her began to trace her fingertips over patches of skin under hemlines and tugged on clothing encouragingly, "H-hold on... I... I'm sorry." Misty sat back then, pulling herself away from her lover reluctantly and moving her legs back over her, curling up nervously with her back against the headboard.  
  
"Misty? Darling, what's wrong? Hey, shhh..." Cordelia soothed as she straightened up to mirror her, feeling Misty tremble underneath the light and loving hug she gave the free spirited woman she adored.  
  
"I... I'm sorry for leadin' you on, Delia... But I don't think... I don't think I'm ready. I-I should go. G'night..." Misty immediately moved to leave, unable to look at the Supreme as she bid her goodnight. Cordelia only persistently held on to her nervous lover in response as she tried to get up, ghosting featherlight, sweet kisses over her shoulder and arm as she pulled away.  
  
"Hey, no, none of that my love. You didn't lead me on! I wasn't expecting anything of you tonight, you know that right? I wouldn't expect you to come to bed with me just half an hour after your very first kiss! I only want us to do whatever you're comfortable with, sweetheart. We can take this at your pace until you're ready. You just tell me what you like or what you don't, okay? If things go too far or if you're not ready for us to take another step, just speak up and I promise I will always stop. Always. I would never forgive myself if I took advantage of you, if you ever felt too afraid to tell me no. Come here, sweetheart... Please? You don't _have_ to leave tonight... You could stay, sleep here with me? This big old bed has been pretty lonely all by myself."  
  
"I..." Misty tried to come up with something to protest the offer, but the thought of sleeping by Cordelia's side and imagining them tangled together under the blankets all night long grew more tempting by the second.  
  
She knew Cordelia had suffered from night terrors since Hank had died, and since Misty herself had almost suffered the same fate. She heard them night after night, Cordelia screaming and sobbing in her sleep in the room next to hers.  
  
_The first few nights shortly after Cordelia's rise to supremacy, after a grumbled few half asleep requests from Queenie, Misty had gone to check to make sure she was okay when both women heard the sad, desperate wailing rise in volume through their bedroom wall. She had opened the door quietly and stuck her head in just slightly, only expecting to call out to Cordelia just to make her stir from the horrible nightmares. But every time she laid eyes on the trembling, sobbing woman she was hit with the overwhelming urge to climb in that bed and hold her close, to rub her back in soft, slow circles and whisper that she was loved, that it was all going to be okay, that she was safe and taken care of. Instead Misty always backed away and shut the door again, sinking back against it and allowing herself to cry for a few minutes at the mysterious, overwhelming emotions that tightened her chest before tiptoeing back to bed, hiding her face beneath a stack of pillows and trying to block out Cordelia's cries bleeding through the wall._  
  
"Just sleeping, sweetheart," Cordelia smiled, resting her hands over Misty's to pull her out of her daydreaming, "And _maybe_ a cuddle or two? No funny business, I swear."  
  
Misty finally nodded, settling back into her lover and snuggling close again, pausing along the way to leave a hundred little kisses on Cordelia's cheek, neck, and shoulder. She smiled at Misty's tender displays of affection; She had never felt her heart beat this way when someone had kissed her ever before in her lifetime, the innocence and pure nature of Misty's kisses completely unmatched by anything else in the world.  
  
"Okay, ya got me! But ya gotta let me go get changed, Delia. I don't sleep in my dresses or shawls... Actually, I usually sleep in nothin'..." Misty blushed at the confession, grinning awkwardly.  
  
"You can borrow something of mine if you'd like to, my love! It's still so hot, so you'd probably be most comfortable in one of my big old t-shirts? those are in the second drawer down, right over there." She pointed to a large mahogany dresser adjacent to the gigantic bed, before curling her finger back towards her palm, making the drawer echo the movement and opening just a touch for the woman who approached it.  
  
Misty nodded appreciatively and left a kiss on the tip of her new love's nose before dancing across the floor adorably, letting her shawl fall to the ground as she went, not noticing at first as Cordelia wiggled her fingers and flung the thin black fabric through the air and magically draped it over the back of a chair across the room.  
  
"Show off!" Misty giggled, finally catching the sight of the flying shawl out of the corner of her eye and the sweet sound of her carefree laugh snapped Cordelia back to reality.  
  
When her gaze returned to Misty, Cordelia's breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell upon the tall, lithe beauty pulling her favorite giant black Rolling Stones t-shirt on over her long ivory sundress, wiggling around inside it before sliding her arms through the sleeves just as the skirt underneath pooled to the ground, as soft and graceful as the woman who had just removed it.  
  
"Whatcha starin' at, beautiful?" Misty teased, feeling Cordelia's loving gaze on the back of her neck before she turned around fully and stared back at her, smirking. Cordelia only shrugged, pulling the covers back on the empty side of the bed and patting the mattress adorably.  
  
"You, obviously. I just can't believe how gorgeous you are, particularly when wearing my clothes..." She grinned softly as Misty finally made her way to the bed and crawled on top of it, allowing the older woman to wrap her arms around her waist and hug her close. Tucking her in under all of the sheets and blankets Misty curled up into Cordelia's side, a soft hum leaving her at how cozy their situation felt.  
  
"You're sweet..." Misty mumbled sleepily, a yawn tumbling from her lips as she laid her head of wild curls against Cordelia's chest, an arm laid over her waist and nuzzling as close as she could possibly get.  
  
"Aww, baby... Don't I get a goodnight kiss before you fall asleep?"  
  
"Of course ya do, beautiful!" Misty grinned, scrunching her nose up sweetly at Cordelia before catching pillowy lips in several soft, short and sweet kisses. Cordelia smiled against each and every one, innocently taking hold of Misty's soft, exposed thigh underneath the blanket and guiding it to drape over both of her own legs while maneuvering her calves to wrap around Misty's other leg; Effectively tangling their bodies together.  
  
"Whatcha doin', gorgeous?" Misty giggled, reaching to press her lips to Cordelia's once again, smiling at the taste of the Supreme's wine drenched ones she had already become addicted to, "I thought we were sleepin'! What happened to 'no funny business', huh?"  
  
"We are," Cordelia grinned, burying her face in golden curls, "I just wanted you closer while we sleep, that's all."  
  
Another string of kisses came then, Misty's heart nearly bursting at just how adorable and clingy her lover was.  
  
"I'll get as close as you need me to be, darlin'. G'night, Delia... Thank you for everythin', listening to me and answerin' all my questions an' all that. Helpin' me like you always do... I love you."  
  
"Anything for you, Mist. I love you too... Goodnight, my darling. Sleep tight."  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! And here's where I beg for comments because feedback is my favorite thing ever :P ♡♡♡


End file.
